


You're Insufferable

by leanmeanjeanbean



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: 2nd POV makes it so i dont really have to mention the gender, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, POV Second Person, adding more content to the lana romance, because the game didnt give me enough chances to profess my love, because we're all friends here, more extra scenes of them just chilling, one big awful family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanmeanjeanbean/pseuds/leanmeanjeanbean
Summary: Being frozen in carbonite, suffering a near-fatal stab wound, and staging the overthrow of an empire are all it takes for you to finally begrudgingly admit that your cold heart has room for one more.





	You're Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be one of those big 10k word one-shots with angst and deep-dives into the characters' thoughts and feelings and show you how much I understand the characters and go on an emotional rollercoaster, but i should have known i wouldnt have the patience for that. enjoy!

A ray of light. A gasp for air. A voice echoing in the distance. A thud.

 

Your body crashes to the cold floor and the following wave of pain that hits you rips through your body. Despite your screams and heavy panting, when you crawl miserably to your feet and struggle to stand up straight, the voice from earlier speaks.

 

“That wasn’t… quite so bad.” She says, as if expecting something far worse like spontaneous human combustion.

 

You stare at her for a moment and immediately notice her bright yellow eyes. Her hair doesn't shine nearly as much, but bears the same color. Yellow. The color seems so familiar, so important to you, but you can’t figure out why as your head aches like it’s being split into two.

 

“Who are you?”

  
  
“Side effects are worse than I thought,” she says casually without missing a beat as if you weren’t laying on the floor dying in front of her moments before. “I’m Lana Beniko, and I was your ally once. I’m getting you out of here.”

 

Lana Beniko. Your head hurts even more as you begin to remember, but you don’t care because it’s Lana and she’s here.

 

She says the last part faster and quieter than the rest. You try not to overthink it. She was probably just talking to herself, but still you can’t help but wonder if her impatience was out of fear of being discovered by security or fear for your safety.

 

Even as the door bursts open and blaster fire forces you into action, you still can’t help hoping it was the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Things can change in a flash_ , you think to yourself as you race after Lana into an elevator.  
  


One moment you’re serving by the side of a renowned and well-respected Dark Council member and in the next you’re lucky that someone thought you worth of the trouble of thawing you out of an early grave.  
  


_How much has changed_ , you wonder, but you’re brought out of your thoughts by a pair of familiar eyes staring at you.

 

“What?” You ask flatly.

 

“It’s… good to see you.” She hesitates.

 

“I have a million questions right now.” _Namely, how much have she changed?_ Only now do you take notice of her wardrobe: a gray armor set more suitable for the typical, frontline, battle-worn Sith you dealt with not the usual authoritative, but light-on-your-feet outfit you were used to seeing her in. Her hair seems straighter too, you note to yourself, and the corruption shows more prominently in her eyes than before.

 

Everything changes.

 

Even the soft gentle voice that once spoke the words “my love” to you with such fondness and affection possess a newfound uneasiness and uncertainty, struggling to find the right words to say to you.

 

Everything changes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Always love our little excursions, Lana. Back with you shortly.”

 

Your lives hang in the balance as whatever plan was in place before begins to slowly, but surely fall to shit. You know you should be focusing on literally anything else right now, but you can’t help it. Its killing you more than the carbonite was.  
  
  
“Are you two…?” You reluctantly force yourself to ask and you know you’ve made the wrong choice when Lana glares at you.  
  


“I’ll pretend that’s not your greatest concern at the moment.” She interrupts you, clearly unamused.

 

 _But it is my greatest concern_ , you think to yourself. _You’re always my greatest concern_.

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to die!” She yells, following you despite her loud disapproval.

  
“Go wait for Koth!” You insist, just as loudly.

  
“I’m not leaving you!” She shouts back.

  
You groan in defeat.  
  


You already indirectly dragged her to the middle of Wild Space, deep within enemy lines, in order to pull off a rescue mission that seemed more hopeless than trying to get your crew to get along long enough to get through at least one game of Sabacc without someone getting injured.

The last thing you wanted to do was put her in even more danger by dragging her along on one of your “do-gooder” missions. Yet here she was, watching your back and looking after you, as loyal as ever.  
  
Somehow within all the chaos, you remember one of those tumultuous nights. After another failed night, you remember Vette teasing you about how your frequent disagreements with Lana and her flat dismissals of your inappropriately-timed bad flirts made you seem awfully similar to an old married couple. Constantly bickering, but fiercely loyal and ready to go from fighting each other to fighting a common enemy together faster than Lana’s Sith lightning. At the time, you waved her off and told her to turn around to see a wasted Pierce and Broonmark in an arm-wrestling competition before sneaking off amidst the ruckus. 

 

Thinking back on the comparison, you start to think that maybe it wasn’t so off the mark after all.

 

 _She always was stubborn_ , you chuckle to yourself as you run towards the reactor controls.

 

* * *

 

 

“Surrender now!”

 

You grip your lightsaber tightly in your hand. Like Darth Marr, you pride yourself on avoiding unnecessary bloodshed whenever possible. Assets were more useful alive after all, but these knights didn’t seem like they were very open to negotiating.

 

You could feel Lana’s glare radiating off of her next to you. Her grip on her lightsaber matching yours as her body tenses up waiting to strike on even the slightest signal.

 

You take a deep breath in and close your eyes. You pride yourself on being merciful and showing restraint. However, you most pride yourself on being a deadly and feared Sith Lord of the Sith Empire, the (Former) Emperor’s Wrath no less. They froze you in a carbonite tomb and left you to rot. Emotions are not weakness, but your time away from the battle-field made you susceptible and weak to petty squabbles over someone’s relationship status.

 

You let out the breath you were holding in what ends up like a large sigh before responding: “You must mistake me for a Jedi,” you open your eyes and catch Lana smirking from the corner of your eye. “I do not surrender.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You knights, you were never taught to properly channel your anger.”

 

When Lana has one of them by the throat floating in the air, she turns to you as you approach, looking for some sort of go-ahead before doing anything. You can’t help but enjoy the scene just a little as she wastes no effort at all choking the life out of him.

 

“Lana.”

 

She nods and with one swift strike her lightsaber, the knight crumples to the floor.

 

“He was unarmed,” she says while sheathing her saber, “hardly seems your style.”  
  


You raise an eyebrow. “I’m flattered you remember so much about me.” You turn to look at the knight’s corpse. “He would have come back for us. Best to strike him down here and now, just to be safe.”

 

“That he would,” she agrees. “I wonder what other surprises you hold up your sleeve.” You start to wonder whether that’s genuine curiosity you’re hearing before a portion of the bridge above you collapses and you’re forced to take off running again.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll hold her off for as long as I can. The first chance you get – go.”

 

The last time someone stood between you and a seemingly unstoppable force, you lost a comrade and a respected friend. Now seeing that play out before you again, this time with someone far more important as the human shield, you falter. Only for a second, however, as you quickly regain your bearings and steady yourself. You’re reluctant to let what happened before happen again.

 

“No way am I leaving you behind.”

 

“Ugh, you’re impossible.”

 

 _That’s why you like me_ , you think to yourself as you clutch your lightsaber and ready yourself to fight alongside her. Nothing comes to pass though, as a familiar voice in your ear tells you to run like hell and rains cover fire on the scene.

* * *

 

“You might want to start briefing your friend here on what’s been going on for the last five years.”

 

What?

 

“Five years?” You ask Lana incredulously. She doesn’t respond.

 

Everything's changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything fanfiction related in almost 4 years so thank you for taking the time to click on my work and taking the journey back with me. I adore those really long one-shots that really take the time to explore a pairing's relationship and unfortunately for me, they're mostly angsty as hell. I've also developed a liking to the 2nd POV style of writing for some reason. What started out as an attempt to see if I could emulate that style and write anything nearly like that turned into a little multi-chapter fic project that I intend to see through to the end (i will finish it even if it takes me 10 years!). As SWTOR is an MMO they don't have as much story depth and development as bigger rpg games like Dragon Age or The Witcher 3, so I'm hoping I can fill the gaps with entertaining stories in between KOTFE and KOTET chapters and help add more to a romance that I really enjoyed and loved. So thank you for even clicking on this fic link and please leave me some constructive comments and kudos. Until next time!


End file.
